Fire Mountain Island Summaries
David J. I sailed to Fire Island with Do'Rinas, Austri and Argoll. We arrived to the southernmost town and found a complex political situation. Some of the villagers had become savage cannibals, and we hoped to find the reason for their transformation. We traveled to a village of "natives" to see if they would have any information about the situation, but we encountered and fought some cannibals fighting a pack of wild dingoes. I questioned one of the cannibals during the fight, and he told me that the priest had fed them the flesh of the cyclopean, which had driven them all mad. We returned to the town and confronted the magistrate and the priest, but it soon became obvious that they would admit to nothing, and would only hide behind their wall of armed soldiers. We left the town to explore the ruins of an enormous temple complex, and we found a building made of lava stone with an enormous locked golden door. Do'Rinas reached out into the spirit world and spoke to the door, seeking a way in. He returned to us only with these words, "Kuna Lii." -Praetor Carnithrax amber s. Austri Andvare (Amber S.) Crew: Praetor Carnithrax, Do'Rinas, and Argoll Never. Ever. Light a fire in the forest on "Fire Island". It's hard to put out. We arrived to a warm welcome and were asked to handle a group of natives, if we had the time, on our way to the temple at the base of the volcano. Well, turns out, that village of natives was actually cannibals. Don't worry, they are all dead now. I may have shot some dingos and one Argoll with fire, but I think it works out in the end. We cleared the village of cannibals and I can only assume they ate the natives if there even were any there, then headed back to the fort to speak with the boss. The guys wanted to interrogate their priest who has, according to said cannibals, been feeding people cursed cyclopian flesh to create cannibalistic savages. I don't personally see the harm, but it was really dumb of this guy to give his test rats his name. Personal opinion. The interrogation did not go well. We tried asking nicely, Do'Rinas tried being a little more foreward and almost got skewered, and we got kicked out. We then went up to the temple area where Argoll was all "Man there's no treasure here. This place was looted years ago." So, out of pure generosity and totally not Dwarven spite, I found him a building of stone with a solid gold door. Obviously, we did not get the door. It was too heavy. But at that point we just returned home. If you go to this island, don't bother with the boss at the fort. He's two faced. Beware of cannibals, they are flammable. And if you go to the temple, take roughly 8 oxen and possibly a gold-cutting device if you want some nice treasure. David S. Praetor, Ruriath, Flennser, and myself took the Star Chaser to a village on the east end of Fire Island. When we landed we terrified the natives and the met us with great caution. They were a stocky lot but were poorly armed. This island does not see war often so it must have been easy for the Empire to settle here. Praetor and Ruriath tried to speak to them but of course came off hostile...or maybe they were hostile. That is when a man by the name of Fevnser rode up on his horse with ten Cyclopians. He wore the armament of the Empire and the Gods of Law. He called out to Ruriath to cease his magic and tensions rose. So I went and spoke to a Cyclopian and through our minds they showed me how they met the knight and what has been going on with the cannibals. We then made an agreement to attack the fort and end the feeding of Cyclopian flesh. We took the Star Chaser and were immediately there to the sounds of cannons. The fort was firing on a ship and sank it. Seeing us they scrambled only to what I assumed was to reload and fire on us. That is when out of no where a streak of light came from the sky and laid waste to the wall. I saw Ruriath looking up just as this happened and I am still in awe of his level of destruction. I have no idea how this happened but it did. We then pushed into the fort and Flenser created such an aspect of terror that the soldiers and barbarians a like broke rank and fled. That is when I saw the Sheriff. So I laid my hands on him and smashed his head over the stone and just as I was about to split his jaw from his skull I saw the priest out of the corner of my eye. This priest was the one feeding flesh of monsters to people. Treating Cyclopians no better than food. In rage I made after the man leaving the sheriff to his own will as he bled. We ending up catching the priest and some men. Flenser to the men but the priest had his face carved off by myself and the Cyclopians then ripped him apart limb by limb. When I returned to Pit I remembered how terrified the villagers were of just a simple machine like the Star Chaser. I have an idea. I will make a living machine so terrifying that none will dare raise their hand against Pit. -Dormir Verite David J. I returned again to Fire Island with Verite, Ruriath and Flensser, riding upon Verite's great starship the Starchaser. She is truly the most powerful being in the West Marches. I'd hoped to attack the fort in Fire Island to stop the priest from feeding Cyclopean Flesh to the villagers. I had also hoped to gain control of the cyclopean flesh, though I did not know what it truly was. We began in the village of the indigenous people of the island, and asked them where the cyclopean flesh was coming from. They would not tell us anything about the flesh, and I suspected they were lying and took out my two swords. Ruriath was using his magic to control some of the villagers, and as the villager stood under a magical entrancement, a knight wearing the armor of the Gods of Law, accompanied by a troupe of gigantic one eyed beasts with ears like an elephant. These were the cyclopeans, and I realized that it was them who the priest had been killing and eating. The knight was named Fevnser, and he would not hear us, but Verite somehow communed with the cyclopean beast-men. They came to become allies, and we joined forces to attack to fort, to stop the mad priest. The fort was protected not only by a barracks of imperial soldiers, but also a contingent of barbarian soldiers. Ruriath called down a meteor to destroy a cannon and Flennser became the image of death with a scythe, and flew through the air beheading imperials and the cyclopeans charged through the fort. I found a lone barbarian and said that this was not his fight, and that his men did not need to be harmed, but he ran me through with his sword. I managed to kill him with Sir Wombeaux's blade, and get away to see the end of the battle. I looked up into the sky and saw and Verite flying above the city, carving off the head priest's face with her obsidian blade of the Gorgon. -Praetor Carnithrax Mason P. Dear Diary, Argoll died today. I really wanted to get the good calcium from his bones, but Do'rinas wouldn't let me. It's ok though because we found Do'rinas' son, and I learned a valuable lesson about the power of the bond between father and son. There was also this gas thingy that was making the other guys cough (That's what they get for keeping those silly lungs) and I think that's what did it for Argoll. I also learned how to play Dingleberry, which contrary to my initial impression, is not a sex thing. The rules are really simple once you understand that the rules being simple is rule #14, but none of that matters, if you're friends with the other players or playing on a Sunday. Anyway, Dr. Mort just blew something up in his lab so I better go drag him out before the gas gets him. XOXOXO Love, Mr.Bones Ramiro B. Today, 8 years after my homeland was destroyed and my people scattered, I found the remnants of my tribe. More importantly, my son lead them. No surprise there; like father, like son you see. But, as always, fate took more than it gave. Argoll Silvergleam, a hero like no other, lost his life....killed by a monstrosity released by one of those Undead fools that Mr. Bones keeps around. He perished while helping me...a strong debt hangs on my shoulders. Even worse, most of my people was wiped away from existance, like shit from a boot just days before I arrived on the island. Only 5 remain, including Nippur. A heavy burden he carries, the survival of our entire clan... I offered entry in the Guild to those who aided me and survived. Klash the Gigantic, although foolhardy, is smart...he'll be a great Dragon slayer someday. This is the last time I make use of The Runes, for it is a profanity. -Dothar'Rinas, warchief of the Lagashians (all five of them). Category:Summary Category:West Marches